Til Death Do Us Part
by Gemjj
Summary: Angel remembers why he and Cordy can’t be together. Set in the future.


'Till Death Do Us Part  
  
  
  
It had been on that night, that I first realised that maybe I wasn't the only one with some uncontrollable completely confused feelings. I knew the moment she asked that question, the same one I was planning to ask her, that there was something more than friendship between us.  
  
I realised my feelings for her before that, about a year or so. And it seemed, the moment I realised, the Oracles came to me in a dream, and I will always damn them for what they said.  
  
She'd worn her hair up, and after the battle it was messed up completely… she looked gorgeous. Wearing her cute-ass little black leather trousers and boots. And I swear that red top she was wearing was designed to make men fall to her knees and beg for mercy.  
  
"Angel," she had said my name so delicately, that I was suddenly privileged to be a vampire. To hear her heart thump as she called for me and to hear her breathy voice get more intense as she came nearer and repeated it again, trying to grasp my attention.  
  
My tongue seemed to get lodged at the back of my throat and I couldn't speak. The sight of her enough to choke a 250 year old vampire back to just managing to nod has gotta be saying something for the girl.  
  
She had kneeled beside me, then. Peering into my eyes, never before had I felt so exposed. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and boy, was she getting an eyeful!  
  
"Would you cry if I died?" Her voice was so quiet and her breath in my ear sent shudders down my spine. Then it hit home what she had said.  
  
I had wanted to grab her then, shake her and yell. To get some sense into her. – She wasn't EVER gonna die. I wasn't gonna let it happen.  
  
I restrained myself, thankfully, and touched her silky smooth cheek and brushed away a dark strand of wonderfully dark hair. Hair that smelt like jojoba and wild thyme, and another smell, not put there by shampoo, but, a more delicate **woman** smell. A pure and intoxicating scent that not only met my nose by her hair, but came from all around. Her touch, her smile, her everything about her held that deliciously becoming scent that was so purely perfect.  
  
"I would never stop," I answer back, surprised at my own voice. So deep and strangled, the intensity and meaning overwhelming myself, never mind the teary-eyed beauty that sat kneeled beside me, now clutching my hand.  
  
I remember reaching out for her other hand, and putting the small, delicate and perfectly manicured into my cold, large hand.  
  
I forced myself to swallow, ridding the back of my throat of the tears that clotted up there.  
  
"Would you cry if I died?" My voice, just like hers, ending up as a whisper.  
  
Her eyes shorta became half closed as she breathed in through her nose, her thumb massaging apart of my hand that must've been crushing hers at this point.  
  
She met my gaze. Lightening literally surged through me, and I don't remember being so alive and dizzy.  
  
A tiny smile parted her lips, revealing the pearly-whites that created that infamous smile of hers. "Y'mean in the dead, I'm-not-walking-around-at-all sense? – as a posed to what you're doing right now?"  
  
I smiled back, how could I not? The most gorgeous creature was smiling at me! I didn't answer her, though. I didn't need to, she knew what I had meant in the first place. This was just her pro-longing my emotional torture.  
  
"No."  
  
That single word froze me up completely. I stiffened and had an immediate urge to stake myself or jump in some sunlight. Whichever I got to first.  
  
In fact, I started to move away from her. She grabbed my arm so tight, and electricity plunged through me, rooting me to the spot. Colored lights danced before my eyes.  
  
"Angel," she said my name again, in a stern voice, and my head completely went around in circles. She released my arm, and took my head in both her hands.  
  
Her warm skin pressed against mine like that almost drove me insane. I could hear her heart beating so loud and my blood rushed through my veins so fast I almost began to feel warm and flushed!  
  
"I wouldn't cry –"  
  
Her words hit me just as hard as before. Complete rejection. I felt like a fool, I wanted to have a demon or vampire come and kill me before she could inflict me with more torture. But she was beautiful, and her eyes were telling me different to her words.  
  
A tingling sensation was left around my lips as she traced them with her little pinkie.  
  
"I wouldn't cry." She said again. And I waited, for the rest of it. Her eyes silenced me and kept me still, knowing there was more to come.  
  
"I would be to busy trying to get you back to cry."  
  
I mimicked her hands with my own, taking her face into my cool hands that made her shiver at the first touch.  
  
"And if you couldn't get me back?"  
  
"Then I would be to busy trying to follow you to even shed one tear."  
  
She pushed my hands down from my face, and closed her eyes. Her movement was so quick I didn't see it coming.  
  
She kissed me. On the lips. And even though it would be a kiss a sister would give to her brother, it was still the most wonderful moment.  
  
Even with my eyes closed for that split second, I could still see her. Eyes sparkling and captivating me with her smile. My dead heart almost thumping out of my chest.  
  
I kept them closed as she walked out. Because what had happened that night was as far as either of us would ever let it go.  
  
But in a way, we said it all. We wouldn't continue living if we weren't together. We loved each other that much. But a sisterly-like kiss was all she would ever allow herself to give me, a brotherly concern is all I would ever show during her many visions. The feelings of a lover hidden because the PTB said it wasn't allowed.  
  
Because the PTB hadn't planted these feelings, so it couldn't be true the way we felt. The only true love, they said, was what they created. Like my love for Buffy.  
  
So where has this feeling for my seer come from? Is it imaginary like they said? Or something stronger? So strong it over-rules their ideas for destiny.  
  
THE END 


End file.
